To Be Yours Is All I Want
by Kitten of Edo
Summary: :After Advent Children: Cloud and Tifa are very close friends, but what happens when the words 'I love you' get in the mix of things? and what is Yuffie up to this time? CloTi -M for reasons in later chapters!
1. Just A Dream?

_**Okay people heres goes my first story and i hope you reveiw and if you do please be nice!**_  
><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE ^.^<strong>_

~Authers POV and Quick line up of the story to come~

Cloud Strife was a man of few words. Sometimes that silence hurt. Tifa Lockheart knew this all too well. Cloud and Tifa jave been friend since childhood and they are still very close firends, but sometimes its hard for them to understand eachother, part of that being Clouds silence.

Tifa Lockheart is a sweethearted, young woman that is helping a friend take care of his daughter, Marlene. She is also taking care of a boy she and Cloud adopted, Denzel. Just a few days ago, they weren't sure if the boy would live or not, since he had the Geostigma. Fortunately, Cloud defeated Sepheroth, _again_, and cured the stigma. Now Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene all live together in the apartment above Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven. Everthing seemed so normal as things settled down from the fight with Sepheroth. Everyone in Avalanche decided to stay at Seventh Heaven for alittle while longer since they rarely got to see eachother.

One night the Wutai ninja, Yuffie, Got alittle too drunk for her own good and decided to tell the others, minus Tifa and Cloud, that they should all work together to get said people together. They all, surprisingly, agreed.

~Tifa's POV~~present~

Sigh. Today has been very slow and yuffie is up to something, again. This time she has all of our friends working on it and I'm not quite sure what 'it' is. To make metters worse, Cloud still practically lives in the church...God i Hope nothing has happened to him.

"Yo, Tifa! Come here will ya?" Yelled my good friend and Marlenes father, Barret. The Man With The Gun Arm, is what some people call him.  
>He somehow always knows when I'm not having a very good day and tries his hardest to cheer me up. Damn empath. Oh well, might as well see what he wants.<p>

"What do you need, Barret?" I asked as i walked over. he just smirked. What was he up to? The next thing I know, I'm being dragged upstairs and I'm locked in my room. What The Royal Hell? Thats when i hear a snort from behind. When I turn around, I see the one person I thought i wasn't going to see for a while.

There, sitting on my bed, is the love of my life. Cloud Strife.

My eyes go wide when he gets up and hugs me. I hesitate, but return the hug. I am shaking so badly, and i begin to cry. I've missed him so much! "Cloud?" I choke out.  
>Before i can ask anything, he nuzzles into my neck and holds me tighter.<p>

"I missed you, Tifa," he whispered against my neck and i nuzzles my face into his should and continue to let the tears fall. "I'm not leaving again, I promise." I hear him say and i feel my heart skip a beat when he said 'I promise.' This is how i know he really won't leave again.

"I love you, Tifa"

"I love you, Cloud"

We both speak at once, he hears me and i hear him and i collaspe against him crying even harder now. I've been waiting to hear that for so long! I finally told him how i fell and i know the feeling is mutual now. I am so happy at this one moment...Then i let out a small gasp as he starts to kist up the side of my neck and me gasping must've edged him on because as he kissed my neck he would occasionally nip at it too.

I jolt up in a cold sweat as I wake up from my dream. 'God, This is the forth time i've dreamt about him this week' I thought to myself. I am going to go find Cloud tomorrow morning and bring him home even if i have to use force!


	2. A Girl Can Dream Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII...sad face!

Chapter 2: What the hell...? Tifas POV

I got up out of bed and took a quick shower. I went downstairs only to find Cloud standing in the living room. As always, his face help no emotion, he was just staring...at me... God, I wish he would just talk to me. I sighed as I walked past him to go to the kitchen, Marlene and Denzel would be up soon, so I began cooking breakfast.

"Tifa..I..." Cloud started, but cut humself off as he sat down at the table and watched me. I continued cooking until he spoke again. "I'm sorry..." He said as he finally looked away. I sighed dejectedly and turned to him. He looked up and my eyes locked with his in that moment. I saw all the hurt and pain he was suffering. I knew I was being selfish, but dammit!

"Cloud, I...Why dont ypu stay for a while? I'm sure you could use the break..." I said as he looked away again. I repressed the sigh trying to escape me, I just wanted him and dammit. so did Marlene and Denzel!

"I suppose I could stay for a while..." I heard him say under his breath. He seemed to be so deep in thought. I wonder whats got him thinking so hard? I smiled lightly and turned back to breakfast. Maybe, just maybe, he would stay longer this time. A girl can wish right?

A/N: Sorry it's taken me soo long to update! I've had sooo much going on plus the writers block and just...ugh! Pleasw, dont throw sharp things at me! A review would be nice though! love y'all!

-Inu'z Girl :D


	3. A Blush, Maybe?

_Oh my god...I am sooooo sorry guys! I just started highschool, plus its been hell getting used to my dad moving out...I promise I didnt forget you guys! Oh and I don't own anything! ANd it's still Tifa's POV._

To say I was happy would be an understatement. The kids had just come donwstairs for breakfast and almost immediatly, Cloud suggested that we all rellax for the day and goout to do something. I could tell he was doing tis to make Denzel and Marlene happy, as much as he hated to admit it, he absolutely adored them.

Breakfast flew by with the kids chattering on about what they wanted to do today. After we finished eating, I cleaned up and then we all went upstairs to get ready for the day. I decided on a pair of tight, black denom pants and an eaqually tight deep red tank top with a black short sleeve jacket over it. I wore my black combat boots as well, and to add to it, I put on a light red lipstick and light red eye shadow, as well as a pair of gold hoops and a few bangles.

When I got downstairs, they were all waiting for me. I noticed Cloud staring at me, but when I looked at him, he looked away and quickly walked out of the house, the kids close behind.

Did...Did Cloud Strife, Savior Of The World more then once, just blush?!

_A/N: Okay so heres another chapter! If i see any flames at all, they will be removed, I'm not in the best of moods, so I highly recommend no flames unless you would like a nasty message back. for thos who have been faithfully waiting, Cookies for all1 *Passes out hhomemade chocolate chip cookies*_

_~Kitty_


	4. A Wonderful Day

A/N: Hey all! So sorry for the wait, i just moved so im having to catch up in school and then deal with my moms insanity, and the fact that I noticed everytime I write I lose my pants, will some one pleas explain this? lol i would love if y'all pointed out any mistakes please?

Disclaimer:

Sesshy: Say it.

Me: Nyu x.x

Sessy:*growls* Say it or else.

Me:I...I own nothing!*bursts into tears* why ya gotta hate on my fluffy?

Sessy: . Get on with the story wench

Me: Bitch...

*~LOVE~*

I never realised how wonderfully warm Clouds smile was until I saw him playing with the kids at the park we stopped at for a quick lunch of sandwiches and sweets. He was currently spinning them around on his shoulders. I don't belive I've ever seen him smile so much. I laughed when Marlene got flipped over and Denzel and Cloud proceeded to tickle attack her. I stretched and stood up, sneeking up behind Cloud as he straightened. I took this chance to jump onto his back. He seemed startled at first, but then he laughed, hooking his hands under my thighs and spinning me around. I laughed and held onto him tighter.

"Cloud! I'm geting dizzy!" I laughed out and just as he stopped spinning, Denzel and Marlene tackled us, making us topple over into a 'puppy pile' as Marlene liked to call it. "Well, what a situation, You know, you all are rather heavy?" I joked as I got onto my hands and knees, lifting them with me. The kids toppled off of us first, and then cloud stood up, holding out his hand to pull me. i took hold of the offered hand and then I lightly poked Denzles cheek. "You're it." I sad lightly, Marlene and I bolting away, leaving Denzel confused, who then got it and went for Cloud, who easily dodged him.

"Awe, no fair you're faster then me!" I heard Denzel cry, and then suprised Marlene by tagging her, who got me without much effort as I was to busy laughing. I turned and bolted after Cloud, suprising the hell out of him when I gentley tapped his nose and dashed away, laughing my ass off.

"You all seem to be having fun, can I join in?" Came the familiar voice of the only ninja I knew. I turned and saw Yuffie and Vincent stading by what was left of our lunch.

Aunt Yuffie!" I heard the kids exclaim. They ran over and nearly knocked her over. She listened intently as they chatted on and on about our plans for oday. Cloud and I walked over and I greeted Vincent with half-hug and Cloud nodded in is direction. We watched interact with Denzel and Marlene for a time, before Vincent spoke up.

"It is pleasing to see you two so happy." He said, eyes trained on Yuffie and the kids. I simpy smile and lightlt leaned against him, keeping my arm around his waist, since he hadn't moved his from my shoulders. Despite his outer demeaner*, I would say, he is the closest thing to a protective older brother I've got. I knew I could trust him with anything, and watching him watch Yuffie, I knew I could trust him with my sister-figure as well.

"Thank you, it's relief to see them smile like that." I said, my smile was probably heard in my voice. I heard Cloud hum in agreement. "Yuffie isn't giving you too much trouble is she?" I asked, looking up at him curiously. He peered at me from the corner of his eye and gave a light shake of his head.

"Her presence is... pleasing, and her energy is a relief from the shadows I'm surounded in constantly." he said lightly, his eyes softening as he peered at her.

"I can see that you care for her greatly." I heard him mumble lightly. "You know that she cares for you as well?" He questioned our vampiric* friend. I simply giggled lightly when Vincent nodded hesitantly. My gaze returned to the three peolple laughing happily. Denzel had just told Yuffie and Marlene about the guy I had to kick out of the bar.. before it even opened.

"And the worst part is, the guy was pervert to begin with, but drunk, he was wrose!" Denzel yelled. Sadly, he was telling the truth, this man just didn't know when to keep his hands to himself. "which just made Tifa even more angry other then fact that guy had broken in, at noon no less, and drank he most expensive bottle of wine. I know it was expensive because I was there when she got." He answered Yuffie's unspoken question. I just laughed at the horrified look Cloud and Vincent mentioned when Denzel said the had put his hands on only to have nearly break him. You don't mess with Tifa Lockheart, Is what Yuffie was constantly saying, for a good reason.

"Well, I hate to say this, but it's getting late everyone, and you two have school tomorrow." I said, being the stern mother figure I knew I needed to be at this moment. The kids groaned but helped clean up their picnic and then bid farewell to their Aunt Yuffie and quietly said goodbye to Vincent. The two bid us farewell, and headed in a direction opposite of Seventh Heaven. Cloud and I waved goodbye and then turned back to head home with the children. All in all, today was absolutely wonderful.

*~LOVE~*

Please let me know what you think! and * means, 'is that spelled right' xD.


	5. Sleeping In Is Okay

Er.. Hi? Please don't kill me! I know I took forever so I won't keep you long. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Square Enix, not me!

(This is no longer in Tifa's POV)

Waking up had always been an easy thing for Tifa, but for some unknown reason, she just couldn't wake up enough to get out of bed. Snuggling further into the warmth surrounding her, Tifa began to doze off again until she felt a slight pressure around her waist. Eyes snapping open and heart beat picking up Tifa froze as she took in all that was around her. nothing seemed out of place except that she sore and the her sheets felt awefully smooth through her night clothes.

Looking down at the floor, Tifa caught sight of her underwear and bra and a little further away she spotted her night clothes as well as a pair of sweat pants. Her eyes widened as she remembered what exactly happened last night. After coming home from the park with the kids and eating dinner, they had all settled down in the living room and watched a movie. By the time it had ended, the kids had fallen asleep. Tifa and Cloud had taken them upstairs and tucked them. After taking a shower, Tifa had gone downstair and she and Cloud had had a few drink. She faintly recalled Cloud lifting her up as they kissed rather passionately, carrying her upstairing where they then moved into her room.

Blushing, Tifa recalled how gentle and loving Cloud had been as he slowly undressed her. Turning around in his arms, Tifa peered up at the sleep man and let a gentle smile fall into place as her blush faded. Snuggling closer, Tifa decided it was okay to sleep in once in a while. ass she dozed she thought she heard Cloud chuckle as he puller her closer, but she couldn't be sure.


End file.
